La vida en el Amazonas
by BoltyRex
Summary: Este Fic va integrado a una nueva forma de ver Rio, los pasados llegaran causando dolor y desastre, desciciones erróneas serán la clave del futuro, grandes y nuevos villanos llegaran, los héroes ya no serán héroes, ¡Welcome to Amazon Jungle!


**Bienvenidos, a una nueva aventura, no todo sera felicidad, esta basado para todos los lectores, una nueva forma de ver a Rio. Les dejo los links de los amigos que me ayudaron a elaborar este Fic.**

Personajes centrados: Roberto y Eduardo.

Personajes primarios:

Trevor - Tiago Gunderson (Spix) ( . ?id=100011222292377&fref=ts)  
Fernando - Graham (Spix) ( . ?id=100009494631858&fref=ts)  
Mary - Bia Gunderson (Spix) ( . ?id=100009542382319&fref=ts)  
Mario - Rex (Spix ojo bicolor) ( . ?id=100008497158523&fref=ts)  
Penelope - Carla Gunderson (Spix) ( . ?id=100011080620025&fref=ts)  
Ivan - Ivan (Spix ojo bicolor).

Estrellas invitadas:

Eric - Roberto (Spix) ( . ?id=100010112702292&fref=ts)  
Eric - Tyler Blu Gunderson (Spix)  
Anna - Perla Gunderson (Spix) ( . ?id=100009297869164&fref=ts)  
Fernando - Eduardo (Spix)  
Malcom - Felipe (Scarlet) ( . ?id=100011257658329&fref=ts)  
Malcom - Alexander (Spix)  
Max - Charlie (Guacamayo) ( . .963?fref=ts)

Accidentales:

Fernando - Jake (Spix)

Trevor - Manuel (Spix)  
Malcom - Antonio (Scarlet)  
Rebecca - Zelena (Spix) ( . ?fref=ts)  
Anna - Milah (Spix)

 **Capítulo 1: "Piloto."**

 _Después de los acontecimientos en Río 2, la tribu Spix y Escarlata formaron una alianza que duraría para siempre…O eso pensaron, cosas malas están a punto de suceder a la gran parvada, cosas de sus pasados volverán y desafiaran el futuro de la parvada._

Roberto volaba por las amazonas con dirección a la tribu, volaba por los arboles hasta llegar a la parvada.-"¡Hola chicos! ¿¡Cómo están?!"

Muchos guacamayos estaban de guardias, miran a Roberto y lo saludan. – "¡Hola señor! ¡Qué bueno verte!"

Después de los saludos, se dirigió justo al gran árbol en la habitación de Eduardo. –"Mi señor, estamos listos" – Sonrió.

Dos guacamayos arreglaban a Eduardo con una enorme hoja larga en forma de capa, una enorme corona de plantas y un bastón de madera fina. –"¡Roberto! Que bien que estén todos listos… ¡Ahh! Esto es incómodo"- Reclamo aquella ave.

"Mi señor… Ya está listo, la fosa de la perdición está invadida de aves Spix y Scarlet, además Felipe espera su presencia" – Dijo Roberto.

"¡Jaja! Felipe… Es extraño que al final nos uniéramos para siempre…Gracias a ti y a… Blu" – Menciono Roberto mientras bajaba la cabeza a lo último que dijo.

Roberto mira a Eduardo con una sonrisa. –"Parece que ya aceptó a su nuevo hijo, ya son parte de la familia" – Sonrió otra vez.

Eduardo pide que los dos guacamayos que lo estaban arreglando se retiraron, ellos acataron las instrucciones. –"Necesito que ayudes a Blu"

"Claro, pero ¿En qué? ¿Habla de la ceremonia de hoy?" – Preguntó.

"Necesito que él y tu estén a mi lado cuando Felipe y sus guaruras estén con él, necesitamos que los demás sepan que Blu puede ser un gran líder y si no, encontraremos a alguien más" – Respondió.

Roberto miro un poco confundido a Eduardo. –"Entiendo… No te preocupes, sé que Blu hará un excelente trabajo. –"Acomodó su pelo.

Eduardo miró afuera de su nido. –"Yo también lo espero, hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?"

Roberto caminó hacia Eduardo. –"Esta en mi hogar, se está preparando igual. –"Miró hacia afuera.

Eduardo voltio a ver a Roberto. –"Es mejor que vayas, lo ayudes a prepararse, no vaya a equivocarse."

Después de esas palabras, Roberto salió volando en busca de Blu. Mientras tanto, en el árbol de Roberto, en la habitación de Blu y Perla, todos se arreglaban para el momento. –"Listo papá, ya estás listo" – Dijo Bia.

Blu se mira a un espejo. –"¿Segura?"

"Me encanta, es perfecto, tus plumas están bien peinadas." –Abre un libro. –"Solo que no sé dónde conseguir una túnica de hojas, es muy complicado elaborarlas" – Dijo Bia.

Blu mira confundido a su hija. –"¿Túnica?"

"¡Si Papá! Eh notado que las aves de aquí tienen un poco de época medieval, y tú serás el sucesor de la corona." – Respondió.

"Bueno" – Sonrió. –"Creo que haría un excelente trabajo"

"Claro que sí." – Bia cierra su libro. – "Iré con Carla, ella sabrá de esto.

Perla entra a la habitación, feliz de ver a su macho arreglado como un gran y futuro líder de la parvada. –"Hola hija, hola guapetón"

Pero la primera en robar las palabras es Bia. –"¡Ma! Ayudo a papá con su atuendo, voy por algunas cosas." – Se retira.

"Hola guapo" – Dijo Perla acariciando la nuca de su macho azul. –"¿Estás listo? ¿Ya sabes cómo actuar con mi padre?"

Blu le da un beso a su amada para después responder. –"Si, yo puedo, ya le caigo bien jeje"

"Si, ¿Qué te hace falta?" –Pregunto Perla pero fue interrumpida por Roberto. – "Una túnica" – Entra a la habitación sin permiso.

"Roberto, es bueno que estés aquí" – Dijo Blu y Perla lo abraza en ese instante. –"¡Beto! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a darle esto a Blu" – Dijo Roberto sacando una túnica – "Su túnica"

Blu la miró y sonríe. –"Gracias Roberto" – Perla contempla la túnica y mira a Roberto. –"¿Por qué tienen esta ropa Roberto?"

"Son creadas para ciertas ocasiones especiales" – Respondió mientras le daba la túnica a Blu. –"Gracias Roberto, es muy amable" – Respondió Blu al instante de recibirla.

"Tranquilo Amigo, estaré contigo en la ceremonia, tu solo hazme caso" – Roberto tomó el hombro de su amigo. –"Esta bien, confió en ti amigo" – Respondió Blu.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Carla. –"Hermana, necesito que me ayudes para arreglar a papá."

"¡No Tiago! Es una mala idea." – Reclamo Carla mientras limpiaba su IPod.

"Vamos, es el día perfecto, sabes hacer pintura… Es como hacer una obra de arte… Para ¡Papá!" – Tiago respondía.

Bia interrumpe la plática y observa a su hermana. –"¿Que se le ocurrió ahora?" – Pregunto Bia. –"Tu hermano quiere pintar a los animales de diferente colores. "– Respondió Carla.

"¿Es enserio?" – Pregunto Bia confundida mirando a su hermano menor. –"¡Que!" – Exclamo el menor mientras se levantaba con emoción. –"Es increíble, sería como un cambio, solo imagínense, un cocodrilo rosa jajaja seria increíble."

"No sabes hacer pintura rosa" – Carla. –"Pero mejor porque no amarrarlos a unos fuegos artificiales." – Dijo Bia.

"Oye esa es una gran idea, tengo unos escondidos en un tronco, los traje hace mucho… Podemos hacer algo…" – Dijo Tiago. Pero este fue interrumpido. –"¡No! Tiago este es un momento importante… Puedes mantenerte tranquilo solo por hoy… Nada de desastres por favor." – Dijo Bia.

Tiago gira sus ojos y dice con voz suave. –"Bien… Estaré tranquilo… Que aburrido."

"Gracias" – Bia sale de la habitación y le dice a su hermana. –"¿Si podrás ayudarme?" – Pregunto y fue respondida. –"Claro" - Pero en eso entra Blu con su túnica. –"¿Qué les parece? Niñas.

"¡Wow! ¡Es increíble!" – Saltó de alegría Bia. –"Se te ve muy cool papá" – Dijo Carla a la vez.

"Me hace ver como un noble jajá de acuerdo, estoy listo" – Rió Blu y a la vez Roberto responde. –"Me alegra que les gustara, se ven bien niñas. ¿Listos todos?"

"Un noble muy guapo" – Dijo Perla para luego besar a Blu y este corresponde. –"Gracias amor, estamos todos listos"

Roberto observa a todos mientras se preparan, parado en la salida de la habitación comienza a pensar.

( **En el pasado, sitio las amazonas)**

Muchos guacamayos Spix volaban sobre la enorme e infinita jungla, en el frente del grupo, un Eduardo joven, decidido y ya algo serio. –"Muy bien, abajo todos, descansaremos por aquí."

"¿A dónde?" – Preguntó un joven guacamayo llamado Alex, el cual portaba un polluelo en su espalda

Eduardo señalo unos árboles enormes y perfectos para esconderse, el cual todos aceptarón y descendieron junto a él. –"Parece seguro, ustedes cuatro vayan a vigilar el perímetro" – Dio órdenes y estos obedecieron.

"¿Seguro que este lugar es seguro?" – Preguntó Alex mientras dejaba a su polluelo con una guacamaya y caminaba alado de Eduardo.

"Claro, por eso los mande a que hicieran guardia…" – Respondió mientras se sentaba en una roca. –"Hemos volado demasiado…"

"Confirmo contigo… ¿Estás bien? Noto que no duermes en las noches" – Alex se sienta alado de Eduardo.

Eduardo lo mira. –"En que te basas… Lo hago para proteger a todos."

"¿Seguro que es por eso amigo?" – Preguntó y lo miró. –"Sabes que todos sabemos cuidarnos, creo saber lo que tienes, te sigues culpando por lo de tu hija."

"¡Basta!... Por favor… Sabes que fue mi culpa, no debí soltarla…" – Mira a Alex algo serio. –"Ellos son lo único que me queda y no pienso perder a nadie más.

Alex: *te miro un poco asustado * Tranquilo... No los perderás, yo estaré aquí, para evitar que los pierdas

"Gracias amigo… ¿Cómo está tu pequeño?" – Pregunto el joven líder.

"Bien, gracias a ti, espero encontremos un hogar pronto" – Dijo Alex.

"Bien" – Dijo Eduardo, pero en eso, un enorme grito se escuchaba de lejos. –"¡Eduardo!" – Grito un guardia que estaba de patrulla, al cual Eduardo respondió. –"¡Escuchaste eso!" – Salió Volando hacia aquel grito, junto con su amigo Alex.

Eduardo aterrizo en medio de la selva, tres guacamayos rodeaban y tapaban al guacamayo que dio el grito, Eduardo camina hacia ellos y los mueve sin permiso. –"¡Háganse a un lado!"

El guardia que pidió ayuda le responde. –"Señor, encontramos a este guacamayo siguiéndonos. – Lo agarra con su pata. –"Esperen… Por favor" – Respondió guacamayo misterioso mirando fijamente a Eduardo.

"Lo siento, suéltenlo" – Lo sueltan, Eduardo se agacha para verlo. –"¿Estás bien?" – Pregunto Eduardo para luego recibir la respuesta. –"Si, gracias, te lo agradezco de corazón" – Se levanta el misterioso guacamayo.

"No debes de espiar a la parvada, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?" – Pregunto Eduardo. –"Charlie, me llamo Charlie" – Respondió la ave ya no misteriosa, al menos del nombre, estirando su pata. –"Un gusto, y usted, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" – Pregunto Charlie.

Eduardo estrecha su pata con la de él. –"Eduardo… Un placer en conocerte… Charlie." – Sonríe. –"Igualmente, bienvenidos al Amazonas" – Responde Charlie con una misma sonrisa, pero Alex no dejaba de mirar a Eduardo.

 **(En el presente)**

Eduardo se encontraba parado en la fosa de la perdición, mientras miraba el agua. –"¡Eduardo! Ven rápido" – Grito Roberto que se encontraba de Felipe y sus guardias, el cual Eduardo accede al acto. –"¡Felipe! Un gusto verte aquí. – Estrecha su pata con la de Felipe.

"¡Amigo! Eddy… Jajá gracias, listo para unir las tribus. –"Dijo Felipe mientras estrechaba pata con su amigo.

Eduardo observa a todos y responde. –"Claro… Es por eso que estamos aquí." – Sonríe.

Roberto mira que la fosa se empieza a llenar de guacamayos Spix y Scarlet. –"Espero que Blu llegue pronto."

Lejos de ahí, los polluelos y Blu volaban, bueno, casi todos,. –"Papá, ¿Porque o vuelas?" – Pregunta Bia viendo a su papá correr.

"Emm no… Trato de no volar, cuando vuelo se me revuelve el estómago cuando estoy nervioso" – Dijo Blu mientras caminaba muy rápido.

"Pensé que ya lo habías superado…" – Dijo Bia.

"Si… No todavía cuando estoy nervioso" – Dijo Blu mirando a Bia.

Tiago se detiene y observa la selva, un poco triste. –"Mmm…" – Carla lo mira y se pone alado de él. –"Calma…"

"Claro" – Tiago vuelve a ver la selva. –"Tengo una idea para que papá valla rápido…" – Sonríe.

"Comprendo…" – Dice Carla sonriendo.

Tiago vuela enfrente de Blu. –"¡Papá!" – Mete su pata en su pico. –"Crees que este mini cañón se vea bien en la fiesta." – Mira a su padre con una mirada retadora y sonriente.

"Debemos comprobarlo" – Dice Carla siguiendo el plan de su hermano y salir volando rápido con este.

"¡Esperen niños! ¡No, vengan aquí!" – Dio órdenes Blu.

"¡Una carrera!" – Dijo Bia volando con sus hermanos mientras sonreía a más no poder.

"¡Vamos papá!" – Dice el hijo menor mientras vuela mas rápido.

"¡Niños! ¡No!" – Gritaba Blu mientras volaba rápido. –"Vengan aquí, ¡No arruinen esto!"

Mientras tanto, Perla estaba en la fosa de la perdición junto con Roberto. –"Beto, esto es necesario, dime que harán." –Mira a todas las aves. –"Aquí están todos los guacamayos Spix y Scarlet, además de otras aves…"

"Si, eso será nuevo, cuando Eduardo estreche la pata a Felipe se unirá todo… Y abrirá puertas para todos" – Dijo Roberto mirando a Eduardo.

"¿Eso significa?" – Pregunto Perla. –"Que cuando se unan, cualquier ave podrá entrar y ser parte de la tribu, no importa su raza, un nuevo inicio." – Respondió Roberto dando una sonrisa a su amiga. –"Parece que papá ha cambiado mucho" – Dijo Perla.

"Si, ¿Y tu esposo?" – Pregunto Roberto.

Tiago aterriza enfrente de Roberto y Perla. –"Hola mamá" – Le sonríe, después, aterriza Carla. –"Hola mami."

"¡Hola!" – Grito Bia alterada mientras aterrizaba. –"Listo para la reunión. –"¿Y su padre?" – Pregunto Perla pero al instante, su macho llega. –"¡Ahh!... Perla… Hola" – Dijo mientras caía enfrente. –"Wow… Blu, no esperaba menos, es bueno verte con ánimos amigo" – Dijo Roberto sonriendo al verlo tirado en el suelo.

"Emm… Blu… ¿Qué haces?" – Pregunto Perla mirándolo en el suelo.

"Vamos papá… Eres lento" – Dice Tiago. -"Si fuéramos serpientes… Ya te comeríamos" – Sonrió Bia.

Bia le da un beso a su papá. –"Suerte papi…" – Vuela.

Perla levanta a Blu. –"¿Estas bien?" – Limpiándolo. –"Que bueno que no te ensuciaste tanto."

"Gracias bebé" – Miro a Roberto. –"¿Estás listo?" – Pregunto. –"Claro amigo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá de maravilla. –"Roberto dijo dándole ánimos a su amigo.

Eduardo camina hacia ellos. –"¿Listos?" – Mira a Blu. –"Listo, Blu."

"Si, gracias" – Blu se puso firme. –"Estamos listos, señor" – Roberto caminaba junto a Blu. –"Tu solo sígueme Blu.

"Bien chicos, es hora de unirnos todos" – Dijo Eduardo.

 **(En el pasado)**

Alex vigilaba todo el lugar. –"Chicos, vigilen todo este lugar, es peligroso…" – Camina hacia atrás mientras miraba a todos, va con una guacamaya que tiene a su criatura. –"Hola…" – Acaricia su cabeza junto con la de él y le otorga un beso. –"Gracias por cuidarlo." – Camina hacia otros guacamayos. –"Díganme como está el invitado."

"Esta mejor, de hecho, ya se levantó, esta con Eduardo, tal vez debas ir con él." – Respondió uno de los guardias.

Alex no dudo más, dio las gracias y salió volando hacia Eduardo, el cual se encontraba en un árbol con otros guardias. –"Bien, que tenemos, chicos que descubrieron" – Mencionó. –"Hay un valle en algunos cuantos días de aquí, podríamos vivir hay." – Respondió un guardia.

Eduardo observa a los demás. –"No, muy abierto… Otro" – Respondió. –"Hay unos árboles que podrían ayudarnos, están en el Norte, que te parece. –"Dijo otro guardia mirando a Eduardo.

"Bien, podría ser por ahí… Irán Meke y Triz para verlo." – Mira Eduardo a sus dos guardias.

"Disculpen." – Sale Charlie del nido. –"Amm, este es un dormitorio."

"Estas en junta Charlie. " – Dijo Eduardo mirándolo. –"Me disculpo pero, ya estoy bien… Y quiero regresar el favor, que les parece un hogar." – Dijo Charlie mostrando una risa.

Todos se quedan mirando a Charlie. –"¿Conoces un lugar seguro… Donde podamos ir?" – Pregunto Eduardo. –"Tal vez, es un hermoso lugar con cascada, árboles y oculto… Ningún humano podrá verlos." – Respondió Charlie.

"¡Enserio! Es bueno escucharlo." – Salto de alegría el líder de la parvada. –"Si, un hogar… Puedo llevarlos mañana a todos." – Sonríe Charlie.

Eduardo le da las gracias a ese guacamayo estrechando su pata con la de él, en ese mismo instante, entra Max. –"Que pasa… Porque todos festejando…." – Mira a Charlie y Eduardo.

"Él nos consiguió un hogar…" – Dijo Eduardo. –"Gracias amigo, por fin tendrá un lugar donde mi niño crezca y después encontraremos a tu hija amigo. –"Dijo Alex abrazando Charlie y mirar a Eduardo.

"Esto es más que un par de panes y cobijas, como poder pagártelo" – Dijo Eduardo. –"Esto será un favor, sé que algún día podrás pagarlo" – Charlie sonríe después de responderle a Eduardo. –"Iremos mañana"

 **(En la actualidad)**

Eduardo caminó hasta Felipe y lo miro, todos los guacamayos se quedan callados. –"Felipe… Nuestras tribus han estado en conflictos hace tiempo, hoy me presento a ti no solo como amigo, sino como un aliado. –"Lo mira serio.

Felipe se pone cara a cara con Eduardo. –"Eduardo, los guacamayos Scarlet estamos agradecidos por ayudarnos a proteger nuestro hogar, el Amazonas… Todos estamos aquí como muestra de respeto."

Blu mira a Roberto. –"Es necesario que estemos alado de Eduardo…" – Roberto lo mira. –"Te sugiero que no hables mucho durante esto, estamos aquí porque te estamos mostrando ante todos, eres el futuro líder."

"Y… ¿Tu qué haces aquí?..." – Con voz nerviosa pregunto el joven Blu. –"EL sucesor en la derecha y el soldado fiel a la izquierda." – Roberto le responde con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos, se podía contemplar una joven ave escuchando el discurso, junto con sus hermanos, en ese instante, un ave se pone alado de ella. –"No fue tan difícil…" – Jake mira el discurso. –"Hola, Bia"

"Jake… No te eh visto durante mucho tiempo…" – Bia respondió vuelve a mirar el discurso. –"La pelea por un gran intelecto… Tal vez puedas enseñarme algunas cosas humanas…" – Jake tomo la palabra después de Bia. –"Tal vez…" – Bia dice y le sonríe.

"Y en nuestro caso, estamos aquí porque somos una gran familia" – Dice Eduardo levantando su bastón y lo apunta a Felipe. –"Desde este día, los guacamayos Spix siempre estarán alado tuyo y serán vistos como hermanos."

Felipe extiende su bastón y lo apunta cruzándolo con el de Eduardo y señalándolo. –"Y los guacamayos Scarlet serán leales y pelearan con ustedes para proteger el Amazonas, hermano."

Eduardo sonríe, baja su bastón y extiende su pata. –"Familia…" – En ese momento, Felipe la estrecha y le responde. –"¡Familia!"

Todos aplauden y gritan de la emoción, Blu sonríe. –"Ya… ¡Ya! Somos familia…"

"¡Yeah!" – Tiago abraza a su hermana Carla. –"¡Ya está! ¡Nuevo territorio!" – Carla le sonrió. –"Claro hermanito… Nuevas aves…"

"Genial… Vas a ir a festejar" – Jake mira a Bia. –"Gracias… Pero iré con mi familia" – Bia rechaza a Jake y sale volando.

 **(Después de la celebración, en medio de la tribu, festejando)**

"Parece que todos se caen bien" – Dice Carla.

"Parece que sí, bueno ahora podremos estar todos tranquilos." – Dice Antonio mientras bebía una bebida pero la escupe. –"Agh que asco… Quien hace esto…"

"La tía Mimí, parece que no es una de sus virtudes" –Dice Jake mirando a Carla. –"Oye linda…"

"Que sucede, Jake." – Dice Carla mirándolo.

"Podrías decirme… Que se necesita para que tu hermana, se fije… Bueno en mi" – Con voz baja y algo triste dijo Jake.

"Podrías bailar con ella." – Dijo Carla. – "Que primitivo… Oye somos solo tres, donde están los demás…" – Dice Jake.

"¡Eso sí! Tu hermano y los demás… Que pasa" – Menciono Antonio. –"Ya vendrán, mientras, hay que bailar" – Responde Carla.

"¿Baile? No lo entiendo, ustedes cambiaron muchas cosas" – Dice Jake mirando a Antonio. –"Ven amigo, vamos a bailar."

Mientras tanto, Tiago se encontraba un poco lejos bailando en el aire. –"¡Yeah! Jajá adoro el ritmo de este lugar" – A su lado un polluelo, de nombre Manuel. –"¡Eso es Tiago! Has lo que solo tú sabes hacer. –Baila tratando de copiarlo.

Una bella y linda ave azul, vuela hasta llegar a la espalda de Tiago. –"¡Boo! Tiago"

Tiago se asusta. –"¡Ahh! ¡Hey! ¡Zelena! Que haces…" – La mira a los ojos. –"Tratando de divertirme, sabes, en estos momentos, no hay nadie vigilando… Tal vez podamos terminar nuestro juego de lodo." –Dice Zelena sonriendo sin dejar de mirar al emplumado asustado.

"Lodo… Jajá, lo siento Zelena, pero. –"Dice Tiago mientras baila alado de esa dulce ave. –"Prometí portarme bien hoy.

"Es un juego solamente." – Dice y gira. –"Estos días has estado ausente, te eh visto ir al hueco de un árbol todos los días… Que buscas" – Dice la "hembra" dando giros de baile al "macho".

"¡Insectos! Deberías ver la cara de Bia y Carla jeje, creme vale la pena" – Dice Tiago siguiendo con sus pasos de baile.

Zelena sonríe. –"En el mismo árbol todos los días… Es extraño, no crees." – Duda. –"Emm… No, es normal, lo más extraño es que me veas todos los días" – Responde mientras la agarra y la gira.

"¿Te molesta eso?" – Pregunta Zelena, a la vez es respondida. –"Emm ¡No! Aguarda mi hermana tiene un caracol, hermana no te muevas" – Sale volando.

La hembra que se queda sola, solo suspira mirándolo como se aleja. –"Lo se… Lo sé, tranquila amiga, los dos estamos en la misma situación." – Dice Manuel mirando a la hembra sola.

"Claro… Tal vez tú quieras acompañarme" – Dice Zelena.

Roberto observa a Blu y perla bailando, suspira un poco y vuela hacia su nido, en su nido, se encontraba Bia leyendo un libro. –"¡Wow! Bia…" – Se sorprende al verla ahí.

Esta lo mira. –"¡Tío Beto! ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunta, pero. –"Yo iba a preguntarte eso, mi pequeña lista, la fiesta está afuera, y todos tus amigos también…" – Responde Roberto.

"Ah, si eso… La verdad, es que me aburrí y parece que tengo un admirador que me está molestando" – Dice Bia. –"Claro, con que un admirador eh? ¿Lo sabe tu madre?" – Pregunta Roberto.

"Tío Beto, no, es algo raro… La verdad no sé si estoy lista para algo así." – Responde Bia.

"Bueno… Quien de ustedes tres ya tiene pareja" – Dice el adulto, la niña responde. –"Nadie, yo estoy indecisa, Tiago parece que no le importa por el momento y bueno, sospecho mucho de Carla.

"Tal vez es hora de que abras tu corazón… Yo también me enamore a tu edad, y fue muy lindo" – Dice Roberto en lo que caminaba hacia su habitación."

La polluela cierra su libro, se levanta y sigue a su tío para preguntar que hacía. –"Me voy a mudar" – Dice Roberto mostrando una sonrisa.

"¡Te mudas! ¡¿Por qué?!" – Alterada por la respuesta, es calmada. –"Este nido siempre fue muy grande para mí, ustedes son una familia y necesitan estar juntos… Yo bueno, conseguiré otro lugar. –"Camina.

"No crees que debas decirle primero a mama, no tienes que irte todavía. –Trata de detenerlo.

"Tranquila se lo diré mañana, y no te preocupes ya tengo un lugar. –"Se agacha enfrente de la polluela sonriéndole. –"Estaré bien, dile a Tiago que le regalo el jacuzzi, ahora, sal y diviértete" – Sale volando.

 **(En el pasado)**

Alex volaba por toda su parvada mientras los miraba dormir, en eso aterriza en el nido de Eduardo, consta que la Luna sale a cantar y modelar su iluminado cuerpo. –"Señor… Todo está bien, parece que la noche es tranquila"

El líder mira la Luna mientras apetecía a su estómago. –"Bien… Vamos Alexander siéntate… Disfruta la brisa.

Se sienta. –"Esto es hermoso… Me alegra que hayamos encontrado un hogar."

"Si, hemos viajado mucho." – Dice Eduardo, pero aclara Alex. –"Es solo que, quiero que me diga algo realmente, cree en esa ave, a veces sospecho de los nuevos."

Come el líder. –"Se cómo piensas Alex… Pero no creo que nos traicione o algo peor, somos muchos, no podría con todos…"

"Cuando lleguemos haya, que hará usted…" Duda Alex por un momento, pero es saciada sus dudas. –"Iré por mi niña… Me iré y te dejare a tu a cargo, sé que harás un excelente trabajo."

"¿Enserio cree encontrarla?" – Pregunta el curioso preguntón. –"No lo sé… No puedo dejar de pensar que está viva, debe estarlo, debe seguir con vida."

"Yo le creo, no se preocupe" – Alex lo mira. –"Yo cuidare de todos" – "sé que yo haría lo mismo si fuera mi hijo."

"Después de que la encuentre, cuidare a todos…" –Eduardo lo mira.

En ese instante, se escuchan gritos y ruidos a lo lejos de estos dos. –"Que fue eso…"

Roberto observa, pero se escuchan muchos disparos. –"¡No! ¡Humanos! Vuela rápido, despierta a todos." – Ordena Eduardo.

Alex grita y muchas aves salen volando, pero olvidaba lo más importante, su hijo, así que vuela hacia un árbol donde está su hijo. –"¡No está!" – Mira a los humanos matando a varios guacamayos, el deja de ver i se dirige hacia otro nido donde había una hembra con 5 polluelos. –"Que hacen aquí…"

Lo siento señor… Nos tomaron de sorpresa así que solo los tome a todos los pequeños y los traje aquí." – Responde la hembra.

"Calma… Tranquila, sabes si mi hijo se fue…" – Pregunta Alex a los polluelos asustados, pero no recibe respuesta de ellos sino de un guardia. –"Su pequeño… Se fue, logro volar junto con mi hermana y otros polluelos."

"Gracias al cielo… Mi pequeño está bien… Gracias, llévatelos y cuídalos por favor. – Pero en eso entra Eduardo. –"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Dice con voz baja, los humanos estaban cerca de ellos.

"Quedaron atrapados… No podemos dejarlos aquí."- Dice Alex.

"Claro que no los dejaremos, los humanos están atrás de nosotros, iremos a la izquierda y quiero que vuelen lo más rápido que puedan…Alex… Entiendes…" – Dice Eduardo mirando a los polluelos después de asomarse para ver a los humanos.

"No se preocupe, me quedare atrás para proteger a los pequeños" – Se prepara Alex.

"Bien…" – Traga saliva Eduardo. –"Niños vuelen rápido, por favor, no se detengan." – Mira a los humanos darles la espalda. –"¡Ahora!" –Después de eso, todos los polluelos salen volando junto con Eduardo, hasta el último, Alex. –"Vuelen rápido, en zigzag" –Dice Alex porque los humanos empiezan a disparar.

"¡Rápido!" – Grita el cabecero del grupo mientras veía como las balas atravesaban varios árboles.

Empiezan a perder a los humanos, las balas en todas partes, pero, un polluelo cae. –"¡No!" – Dice Alex descendiendo hacia él, lo atrapa pero una bala cae alado de él. –"Wow… Amigo eso estuvo cerca"

Después de un rato, pierden a los humanos, Eduardo se acerca a Alex que portaba al polluelo en su espalda. –"Estas loco amigo, mira que hacer eso jajá ¿Estas bien?"

"Solo perdí el aliento amigo jeje" –Dice Alex volando a su lado.

"Bueno, estamos muy alto de los humanos, ya los perdimos, le dije a Charlie que enviara a todos a la laguna lejana… Vamos ya estamos cerca"

 **(En la actualidad.)**

Perla se despierta después de aquella fiesta y sale volando, aterrizando en un árbol. –"¡Milah!"

"Perla… Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Pregunta Milah

"Vine a ver si viste a Roberto… Desapareció" – Menciono Perla. –"No tengo idea, pero con la unión de la tribu, parece que ahora vamos a tener… Registros. – Milah dice con voz baja.

"Registro… Para que" – Duda por un momento la buscadora. –"Tu padre y Blu, lo dijeron, que, Felipe y Eduardo van a meter nuevas aves… Ahora todos van a poder ser parte de aquí." – Sonríe Milah.

"Eso es fantástico, espero que no sea un desastre… Sabes dónde podría encontrar a Roberto" – Pregunta la buscadora.

"Busca en la laguna." – Dice Milah sonriendo y retirándose.

 **(En el pasado)**

Eduardo aterriza rápidamente. –"Calma todos… Estoy aquí… ¿Cómo están? ¿Están todos?" – Dice Eduardo ingenuamente, muchos guacamayos habían muerto. – "Si, Charlie nos ayudó a salir" – Dijo un Guardia cerca.

"Gracias Charlie." – Eduardo lo abraza. –"No hay problema… Amigo es hora de llevarlos al lugar, para que estén protegidos.

"¡Genial! Gracias…" – Eduardo gira a ver a Alexander y va hacia él. –"Amigo lo logramos…" – Sonríe.

Alex no responde, estaba tirado en el suelo. –"¡Amigo! No… ¡No!" – Grita Eduardo al verlo y corre hacia él. – "Alex que pasa…" – Lo mira con tristeza.

Alex sonríe. –"Parece que no fui tan rápido jeje… La bala me dio" – Le enseña la herida. –"Por lo menos salve al pequeño." – Lo mira.

"Vamos… Levántate, estamos cerca de nuestra nueva parvada… Debes de seguir" – Suplico Eduardo. –"Una razón por la cual quedarte como líder... No te preocupes debes seguir…" – Agonizando dando sus últimas palabras el pobre Alex.

Eduardo lo mira con tristeza y empieza a llorar. –"Está bien… Está bien, no te preocupes amigo, estoy tranquilo solo hazme un favor…" – Dijo Alex. –"Lo que quieras amigo." – Dijo Eduardo.

"Cu… Cuida a mi pequeño, es lo único que me importa… Y yo no podre cuidarlo, sé que te pido mucho y más con lo que paso…" – Con voz baja dijo Alex. –"No… Calma… Yo lo cuidare… Te lo prometo." – Dijo Eduardo.

"No cometas el mismo error… Confía en los demás, algún día encontraras a tu hija…" – Cierra sus ojos el gran héroe Alex. –"Dile a mi hijo que lo amo." – Dijo Alex dando sus últimas palabras, para después, descansar en paz.

Eduardo abraza el cuerpo de su amigo, derramando varias lagrimas reales. –"Lo prometo…"

"Papá…" – Dice un polluelo, caminando atreves de todos y mirar a Eduardo. – "Papá…"

Charlie lo agarra delicadamente. –"Hey pequeño… Tranquilo, todo está bien…" – Eduardo pide a dos guacamayos que se lo lleven para enterrarlo, pero el polluelo mira como se lo llevan. –"Que paso…" – En eso, responde con delicadeza y sentimiento el gran líder de la parvada. –"Hola lindo…"

"Eduardo… Que paso, donde está mi papi" – El polluelo lo mira confundido.

"Escucha… Yo sé que es difícil entenderlo para tu edad, pero él se fue…" – Eduardo lo mira con miedo por herir su corazón o haberlo dicho erróneamente. – "Pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare…"

"No… No entiendo… A donde fue, porque me dejaría. Va… Va a volver, verdad" – Dice el huérfano con voz chillona. –"Verdad…"

"No… Roberto… No va a regresar." – Lo agarra. –"Pero no estás solo, yo te cuidare, te enseñare todo… Lo siento mucho Roberto" – Llora.

 **(En la actualidad)**

Roberto estaba parado en la laguna donde murió Alexander. –"Por fin papá… Ya soy digno de estar usando tu cargo… Han cambiado muchas cosas… Quisiera que estuvieras aquí."

"Estabas aquí" – Dice Perla caminando despacio hacia Roberto. –"Beto…"

"Si…" – La mira. –"Que te trae por aquí Perliu."

Perla mira una piedra. –"Milah me dijo que estarías aquí… Qué lindo es una conmemoración… De algo."

"Así es… De mi padre." – Roberto mira la piedra.

"Tu padre… Alexander… Oh lo siento Beto, él siempre fue tan lindo conmigo, de echo si no fuera por él no te hubiera conocido…" – Perla muestra una sonrisa.

"Si, el tenia cierto encanto, vengo aquí para recordarlo, para preguntarme si me convertí en el macho que él esperaba…"

"Apuesto que si…" – Perla peina a Roberto. –"Dime porque saliste del nido… Es tuyo…"

Roberto pone una flor en la piedra. –"No Perliu, es tuya… Y de Blu y los pequeños… Ya conseguí un mejor lugar donde pueda invitar a muchas otras parejitas hermosas como tu…"

"Gracias Beto…" – Le da un beso en la mejilla.

 **(En el pasado)**

Eduardo caminaba por toda la parvada, mientras miraba a todos hacer sus nidos y se acerca a Charlie. –"Amigo… Gracias por todo."

"De nada amigo… Solo te pido un favor… Escóndanse bien, hay cosas más peligrosas que un humano…" – Dice Charlie.

 **(En el presente, en la entrada de la parvada)  
**

"Bia… Esta será la zona con registros, como me dijiste, aquí podrán registrarse las aves que quieran entrar a la parvada…" – Dice Beto.

Mira las aves. – "Es excelente, crees que puedas confiar en todos ellos tío Beto" – Duda.

"Claro que podemos, los vigilaremos, tu confía en ellos Bia." – Dice Roberto acariciando su cabeza.

"Bia… Qué bonito nombre…" – Dice Charlie sonriendo y mirándola. –"Wow gracias…" – Bia.

"Charlie… Que haces aquí…" – Impactado dice Roberto.

"Regrese a mi hogar y no te preocupes ya estoy registrado, nos vemos pequeño Roberto." – Sonríe Charlie. –"Creo que es turno de ellos." – Señala la fila.

Diablos…" – Mira la fila, agarra un poco de tinta y dice Roberto amablemente. –"Hola… Bienvenido a nuestra parvada, cuál es su nombre."

"Muchísimo gusto, lindo fleco, mi nombre es Rex, sobreviviente de una vieja parvada…" – Dice un pequeño polluelo con ojo bicolor.

Roberto escribe los datos. –"Muy bien… ¿Y tus padres?" – Pregunta y es respondido adecuadamente. –"Ehh…" – Iba a contestar el polluelo, pero otro, un poco más grande que él lo aparta y responde por él. –"Murieron…" – Dice Iván, otro polluelo con ojo bicolor.

Roberto deja de escribir. –"Oh… No se preocupen, les encontraremos un hogar. –"Dice Roberto.

"Estas seguro que es aquí…" – Susurrando Rex a Iván. –"Ivi nunca nos mentiría, estoy seguro que es aquí, solo apágate al plan y todo saldrá bien, terminaremos esto rápido, ya los conocemos, así que, has que no los conoces…" – Le responde el mayor al menor.

"Oki Doki Loki…" – Rex. –"Bueno, donde dormiremos señor fleco lindo"

Roberto escribe. –"Quieren un nido propio o los ponemos con otros…"

"Un nido propio por favor, su se puede lo más cerca de la entrada, si no es mucho pedir." – Dice Rex amablemente.

El registrador los mira. –"Que les parece el árbol alado del lago…"

"¡Claro! Muchisisisisisimas gracias señor, ehh, ¿Dónde queda el lago?" – Pregunta el menor.

"Soy Roberto, cualquier cosa llámenme. –"Les entrega un dibujo donde se ubica el árbol. –"Sigan el mapa de nuestra artista Bia…"

Rex lo mira. –"¡Wow! Ella si sabe trazar una buena escala de fondos y agrisado y tan solo con lápiz HB, ¡toda una artista!" – Pero el mayor lo calma pegándole el ala. –"Muestra seriedad… Hermano… No puedes estar expresando tu linda y sentimental actitud con aves aún desconocidas para nosotros… "

"Oh si si, claro, lo siento, es que al ver este hermoso dibujo con esos trazos, me emocione mucho. Bueno, muchísimas gracias señor Roberto. –"El menor lo abraza. –"Gracias por aceptarnos."

Roberto corresponde igual. –"No se preocupen, bienvenidos…"

Los dos polluelos salen volando hacia el nido, de hecho, ya sabían dónde estaban, algo ocultaban. –"Aquí es… Nuestro nuevo hogar." – Dice el menor. –"Si hermano, lo que tú digas, recuerda a lo que vinimos, concéntrate en eso." – Dice el mayor.

"¡Si! ¡Si capitán!... Me gustaría que dejaras de preocuparte por el pasado…." – El menor se pone en la entrada del árbol y mira la parvada. –"Zane nunca lastimara este lindo lugar…"

Iván pone su ala en tu ala izquierda. –"No lo ara hermano… Ivi es la única que conoce esta parvada. Zane nunca nos buscaría aquí, no conoce a nadie de aquí, con eso basta…"

El polluelo menor lo mira y extiende su garra poniendo la garrita. –"¿Me lo prometes?"

El polluelo mayor dobla su garrita con su hermanito. –"Lo prometo…"

Fin del capítulo 1: "Piloto."


End file.
